Alone
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: After the frustrating event at the Winter Palace, Lenneth and Solas finally have time alone, where they are able to work out their frustrations.


**A/N: This is a fic commission from someone on Tumblr. They had asked for an NSFW fic for their Inky, Lenneth, and Solas, and I based it off of an art prompt (there is an art piece of it on their Tumblr), the prompt being, "Let's pretend I'm in heat. Just fuck me 'till I drop." - It took me a bit longer than I had hoped in getting it out (technical difficulties and the file being lost after I was close to being done) but in the end, it all came out well!**

 **Anyways, this is just pure smut. Nothing more. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! (Also, see the bottom of this fic for translations!)**

 **Story Genre: -**

 **Story Rating: M**

 **Rating Content: Strong Sexual Content, Coarse Language (at least, in Elven)**

* * *

Heated kisses passed between the two lovers, tongues touching, teasing, dancing lustfully. Their hands could hardly stay in one place, wanting desperately to touch each other, to feel and to hold. Their hearts raced almost in synchronization with each other, beating and pounding, as if trying to push out from their chests.

They had barely even started, and yet they were already starting to lose control.

They hardly had any time together, no thanks to her roles as Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste. Of course she would bring him along to many of the places she traveled to, but those were hardly suitable environments to... copulate. It was either too cold, too warm, or too wet. And regardless, they were not exactly alone and he was not certain if she would've been comfortable doing such lewd things in the presence of others.

And now, they had plenty of time. And in complete privacy. After the whole crisis at the Winter Palace, everyone was either tired or just wanted some time alone to relax, so he knew they wouldn't be bothered.

They had dispensed of their clothing rather quickly, tossing the various articles every which way, until they were left in their small clothes. They had to be careful with the way they were moving of course, as she could easily trip and end up taking him down with her. He didn't want either of them getting injured.

Once their clothing was completely removed, he had shoved her roughly against the stone wall of her room and Lenneth let out a small squeak, but then a moan as he licked at her neck, gently nipping the sensitive flesh. He wanted to be sure he marked her this evening, and to be sure he marked her so others could see. So they could see she was _his_.

The Dalish elf wrapped her slender legs round his hips, grinding her already dripping pussy against him. "Already wet for me, _Vhenan_?" He slid a hand down and rubbed almost gently between her folds, shivering as he felt her juices already coating his fingers. "Do you want me to fuck you this badly?"

Lenneth, not too appreciative of his teasing, growled low in her throat and dug her nails into his back, eliciting a ragged moan from him. " _Yes_!"

"Eager little minx..."

Before she could protest further, Solas quickly thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. Whatever she had intended to say to him, was completely lost as she cried out, her body quivering with pleasure. She had felt tight around his cock and he had intended to wait so she could adjust to him, but with the way she was grinding her hips into him, he doubted that that was what she wanted from him.

Holding one hand against the wall to steady himself, Solas slowly pulled out, almost completely, before snapping his hips back against hers, relishing in the ragged moan he elicited from her. He repeated the motion again, then again and again, soon setting an almost painfully swift pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin, their heavy breathing and low moans, filling her room.

He knew he was going to regret the pace he was setting a lot later, but with the way she was moaning, how her inner walls tightened around his cock, the cries she emitted and how she _begged_ him not to stop, it was worth it.

Lenneth soon started moving her own hips into him, her body now beginning to stiffen and quiver only whenever she breathed, the heels of her feet digging into the small of his back. She was close, he could tell. It's what she always did, whenever her climax was near. He also felt his own nearing, and although he had a fairly good stamina (one of the benefits of being an Elven God), it would take him a bit of time to be ready for her again.

Moving his one free hand between them, Solas rubbed at her clit, causing her to cry out as her orgasm suddenly hit her. The sudden tightness of her made him groan, almost _growl_ , and it suddenly became very difficult for him to restrain his need for his own release.

He continued to rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves, helping her ride out her orgasm before he completely stilled himself. He wanted her sated, and not overstimulated (not right now, anyways).

Lenneth sighed contentedly and nuzzled into him, kissing her way up his neck and then nipping at the lobe of his ear. "Again..." She purred.

Already? Rather quick for her, he thought. He still complied however and swiftly carried her over to her bed, never disconnecting his body from hers. In an instant, her back was against the bed and he hooked both of her legs over his shoulders and he leaned down to grab her wrists, pinning them above her head; a common position for them.

Although they both enjoyed it, Lenneth was more the one to be dominated in bed by her lover. She felt a thrill whenever she lacked control with what happened in the bedroom (or wherever they might be), and she enjoyed how rough he could get whenever he did end up becoming more dominant.

And this was one of those times.

Her back arched harshly and she cried out as Solas began to move once again, continuing at the pace in which he had left off. He had her hips arched slightly upward and whenever he slammed into her, he would hit that _deliciously_ sweet spot inside her, which would often make her into a quivering mess if done right.

And he _always_ did it just right.

"Solas," she growled, the heels of her feet digging into his back, urging him closer, urging him _on_. " _Pala em elvar'el_!"

A familiar phrase, but rather lewd, all things considering. Without missing a beat, he released his grip on her wrists and moved one leg from over his shoulder to wrap around his waist, spreading her further, letting him fill her more. With an almost feral growl, the Dread Wolf pounded into her pussy, relishing the chorus of moans, cries and screams he elicited from her.

As obscene as they were, he truly enjoyed the sounds she made whenever he fucked her like this. He knew he was truly pleasuring her, bringing her to ecstasy, and he actually took pride in the fact that he has been the only one to ever bring her to such a point.

Lenneth's body stiffened for the briefest of moments before she released a strangled gasp, her body quivering and shaking from her orgasm. Despite her (rather weak) protests, Solas continued to move inside her, showing no signs of slowing or stopping.

Grabbing harshly at her hips, Solas flipped her over so he was taking her from behind, never slowing his pace. Leaning down, he nipped at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "Isn't this what you wanted, _vhenan_?" He growled against her ear. "To fuck you until you dropped?"

She nodded almost frantically, now bucking back against him, to which he chuckled. "An obscene request from the Lady Inquisitor..." He teased. Pushing himself back up, Solas briefly slowed his pace and gently coaxed her head downward and onto the pillow underneath her so her ass would push more into the air. He hummed appreciatively, rubbing his hands softly over the curve of her arse, before giving it a light smack.

Her hands grasped and pulled tightly at the sheets underneath her and she purred, clearly enjoying the action. With a smug grin, he smacked her ass again and leaving a bright red mark in its wake, making Lenneth moan. " _Please_ , Solas!" she begged him.

He needed no further prompting and snapped his hips against hers, earning a sudden string of elven curses, and he repeated the action, over and over, once again turning her into a trembling mess.

Not that he was doing any better at this rate, of course. He himself already was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, his breath shallow and ragged, coming out in short puffs. He wanted desperately to hold back, to bring her over the edge just once more, but his own body had needs just as much as she did. Solas leaned over so his chest connected with her back, his head coming to rest just over her shoulder. " _Vhenan_..." He rasped, breath warm against her ear.

" _Rosa'da'din in'em_ , Solas!" She breathed. " _Sathan_..."

He growled low and he bit into her shoulder and rubbed his fingers around her clit, quickly bringing her over the edge. Lenneth screamed loudly with her head thrown back in ecstasy, her body trembling as she came. Her inner walls tightened around his cock, triggering his own climax. Solas bit down harder into her shoulder, muffling his own cry as his warm seed spilled inside of her.

They both fell, limp, against the bed, their breaths hoarse and ragged. Solas moaned and hissed as he slowly pulled out from her warm pussy, their mixed fluids dripping onto the bed sheets, as set himself on his back.

Lenneth wasted no time in turning herself over to place an arm across his chest and hooking a leg around his, snuggling closer to him. He smiled as she purred, "That was amazing..."

"I'm pleased that you enjoyed it, _Vhenan_." He whispered, gently kissing her head. "Now, sleep."

She nodded slowly before shifting slightly beside him, finding a more comfortable position before stilling herself. She always did this, he thought, a bit of snuggling after their love-making. Not that he was complaining, of course, as he always enjoyed having her close to him, enjoyed her warmth, the beat of her heart. It was comforting, relaxing, even.

Solas soon found his eyes falling closed, the beat of his own heart steadying, as sleep started to sweep over him.

Perhaps in the Fade, they could continue their... activities.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 ** _Pala em elvar'el_ : Fuck me harder**

 _ **Rosa'da'din in'em!**_ **: Cum inside of me**

 **Sathan: Please**


End file.
